después del puente
by lady-werempire
Summary: jem, ya no es un hermano silencioso, volvió a ser un cazador de sombras, que pasa después de que se encuentra con tessa en el puente blackfriars


Esta es una especie de continuación del prólogo de Princesa Mecánica, después del encuentro entre Tessa y Jem en el Puente Blackfriars.

Cassie nos autorizó para traducir esta historia, así que si son fans, disfrútenla ;)

- Esta historia no afecta ninguno de los acontecimientos en ninguno de los libros que se ha publicado ni es indispensable para entender lo que venga despues-

nota: la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen son de cassandra clare

* * *

><p><strong>DESPUÉS<strong>**DEL PUENTE**

PRIMERA PARTE

_Ahora es el momento de nuestra comodidad y abundancia_

_Estos son los días por los que hemos estado trabajando_

_Nada nos puede tocar y nada nos puede hacer daño_

_Y nada va mal nunca más_

Keane - Love Is The End

Al final resultó que, Tessa tenía un piso que poseía en Londres. Era el segundo piso de una casa blanca pálida en Kensington, y mientras ella permitía el paso de los dos hacia el interior - la mano sólo temblando ligeramente mientras le daba vuelta a las llaves - le explicó a Jem que Magnus le había enseñado cómo los brujos podían hacerse camino en la posesión de hogares durante muchos siglos, deseando las propiedades para sí mismos.

"Después de un tiempo empecé a escoger nombres tontos para mí," dijo ella, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. "Creo que soy dueña de este lugar bajo el seudónimo de Bedelia Codfish".

Jem se rió, aunque su mente estaba sólo parcialmente en las palabras de ella. Miraba alrededor del apartamento- las paredes estaban pintadas en colores brillantes: una sala de estar lila, salpicada de sofás blancos, una cocina-verde aguacate. Cuando había comprado Tessa el piso, se preguntó, y por qué? Ella había viajado tanto, ¿por qué tener un hogar base en Londres?

La pregunta se secó en su garganta cuando se volvió y se dio cuenta de que a través de una puerta entreabierta, podía vislumbrar las paredes azules de lo que probablemente era un dormitorio.

La dejo pasar y su boca, se puso seca de repente. La cama de Tessa. En la que ella dormía.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y lo miró. "¿Estás bien?"

Lo tomó de la muñeca y él sintió su pulso saltar bajo el toque de ella. Hasta que se había convertido en un Hermano Silencioso, siempre había sucedido. Se había preguntado durante su tiempo en Idris, después de que el fuego celestial le había curado, si seguiría siendo así con ellos: si sus sentimientos humanos volverían a él. Había sido capaz de tocarla y estar cerca de ella como un hermano silencioso sin desearla como lo había hecho cuando era un mortal. Todavía la amaba, pero había sido un amor del espíritu, no del cuerpo. Se había preguntado – e incluso había temido, que las sensaciones y respuestas físicas no volverían a ser iguales que antes. Se había dicho a sí mismo que, aunque la hermandad silenciosa hubiera matado la capacidad de sus sentimientos de manifestarse físicamente, no se sentirá decepcionado. Se había dicho a si mismo que era lo que debía esperar.

No debería haberse preocupado.

En el momento en que la había visto en el puente, cuando venía hacia él a través de la multitud con sus modernos pantalones vaqueros y su bufanda de la Libertad, con el pelo volando detrás de ella, había sentido la respiración retenida en su garganta.

Y cuando había visto el dije de jade que él le había dado alrededor de su cuello, ofreciéndoselo tímidamente, su sangre había rugido a la vida en sus venas como un río sin represas.

Y cuando ella había dicho: _te amo. Siempre lo he hecho, y siempre lo haré_; le había costado todo lo que tenían no besarla en ese momento. Hacer algo más que besarla.

Pero si la Hermandad le había enseñado algo, era el control. Él la miraba ahora y luchaba para que su voz sonara firme. "Un poco cansado", dijo. "Y sediento- a veces me olvido que tengo que comer y beber ahora."

Ella dejó caer las llaves en una pequeña mesa auxiliar de palo de rosa y se volvió para sonreírle. "Té ", dijo ella, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina-verde aguacate. "No tengo mucha comida aquí, no suelo quedarme mucho tiempo, pero tengo té. Y galletas. Ve a la sala de estar; Estaré allí ".

Tuvo que sonreír ante eso; no conocía a nadie que todavía dijera sala de estar. Quizás ella estaba tan nervioso como él, ¿entonces? Sólo podía esperar.

Tessa maldijo en silencio por cuarta vez mientras se inclinaba a recoger la caja de terrones de azúcar del piso. Ella ya había puesto la tetera y sin agua en ella, mezclado las bolsas de té, derramado la leche, y ahora esto. Dejó caer un cubo de azúcar en cada taza de té y contó mentalmente hasta diez mientras veía como se disolvían los cubos.

Sabía que sus manos temblaban. Su corazón se aceleró. James Carstairs estaba en su piso. En su sala de estar. Esperando por el té. Parte de su mente le gritaba que era sólo Jem, mientras que la otra parte chillaba igual de fuerte que '_solo Jem_' era alguien que no había visto en ciento treinta y cinco años.

Él había sido el hermano Zachariah durante tanto tiempo. Y, por supuesto, que siempre había sido Jem en su corazón, con el ingenio de Jem y su bondad inagotable. Él nunca había fallado en su amor por ella o su amor por Will. Pero los Hermanos Silenciosos - no se sentían las cosas como la gente común lo hacía.

Era algo que había pensado, a veces, en los últimos años, muchas décadas después de la muerte de Will. Ella nunca había querido a nadie, nunca a nadie más que Will y Jem, y ambos se habían ido de su lado, aunque Jem aún vivía. Se había preguntado a veces lo que lo habrían hecho si solamente estuviera prohibido para los Hermanos Silenciosos casarse o enamorarse; pero era más que eso: no podía desearla. Él no tenía esos sentimientos. Se había sentido como Pygmalion, anhelando el tacto de una estatua de mármol. Los Hermanos Silenciosos no tenían deseos físicos como el tacto, más de lo que tenían necesidad de alimento o agua.

Pero ahora ...

'_A veces me olvido de que ahora tengo que comer y beber'_.

SEGUNDA PARTE

Cogió las tazas de té con las manos aún temblorosas y entró en la sala de estar. La había amoblado ella misma a través de los años, desde los cojines del sofá hasta la larga pantalla japonesa pintada con un diseño de amapolas y bambú. Las cortinas enmarcando la ventana en el extremo más lejano de la sala estaban medio abiertas, dejando pasar la suficiente luz en la habitación para tocar las partes doradas en el cabello oscuro de Jem y ella casi deja caer los pocillos de té.

Ellos apenas se habían tocado en el taxi de regreso a la Puerta de la Reina, sólo habían sostenido sus manos firmemente en la parte posterior de la cabina. El había corrido sus dedos sobre el dorso de los dedos de ella una y otra vez mientras comenzaba a contarle la historia de todo lo que había sucedido desde la última vez que ella había visitado Idris, durante la Guerra Mortal, en la cuál ella había luchado, había terminado. Cuando Magnus le había señalado a Jace Herondale, y ella había visto a un chico que tenía la hermosa cara de Will y los ojos como los de su hijo James.

Pero su pelo había sido el de su padre, una maraña de ricos rizos de oro; y recordando lo que había conocido de Stephen Herondale, ella se había alejado sin hablar.

Herondales, alguien le había dicho una vez. Eran todo lo que los Cazadores de Sombras tenían para ofrecer, todo en una sola familia: tanto lo mejor como lo peor.

Puso las tazas de té sobre la mesa - un viejo baúl, cubierto de sellos de sus muchos viajes - con un golpe audible. Jem se volvió hacia ella y ella vio lo que él tenía en sus manos.

Una de las estanterías contenía una exhibición de armas: cosas que había recogido en todo el mundo. Unas delgada_misericordia_, una kris curva, un cuchillo de trinchera, una espada corta, y docenas de otros. Pero el que Jem había recogido y estaba mirando era un delgado cuchillo de plata, su mango oscurecido por los muchos años de sepultura en la tierra. Ella nunca lo había limpiado, la mancha en la hoja era la sangre de Will. El cuchillo de Jem, la sangre de Will, enterrado junto a las raíces de un roble, una especie de simpática magia que Will había realizado cuando pensaba que había perdido a Jem para siempre. Tessa lo había recuperado después de la muerte de Will y se la había ofrecido a Jem, quien se había negado a aceptarlo.

Eso había sido en 1937.

"Guárdalo", decía él ahora, con la voz entrecortada. "Todavía puede llegar un día."

"Eso fue lo que me dijiste." Ella se acercó a él, sus zapatos golpeando el suelo de madera. "Cuando traté de dártela."

Él tragó saliva, pasando sus dedos hacia arriba y abajo de la hoja. "El acababa de morir", dijo. Ella no necesitaba preguntarle quién era 'El'. Había realmente un solo Él cuando los dos hablaban. "Tenía miedo. Vi lo que pasó con los otros Hermanos Silenciosos. Vi cómo se endurecieron con el tiempo, se perdieron a si mismos. Así como las personas que los amaban y a quienes ellos amaban murieron, se convirtieron en menos humanos. Tenía miedo de perder mi capacidad de cuidar. De saber lo que este cuchillo significaba para Will y lo que Will significaba para mi".

Ella colocó su mano en el brazo. "Pero no lo olvidaste".

"No perdí a todos a los que amaba." Él la miró, y ella vio que sus ojos también tenían visos dorados, preciosas escamas brillantes entre el marrón. "Yo te tenía a ti."

Ella exhaló; el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que su pecho dolía. Luego se dio cuenta de que él estaba agarrando la hoja del cuchillo, no sólo la empuñadura. Rápidamente se la arrancó de las manos. "Por favor, no", dijo. "No puedo dibujar un iratze."

"Y yo no tengo una estela", dijo él,mientras miraba como ella volvóa a poner el cuchillo en el estante. "Yo no soy un cazador de sombras ahora." Él miró sus manos; había líneas rojas finas a través de sus manos, pero no había cortado la piel.

Impulsivamente, Tessa se inclinó y besó sus manos, luego dobló sus dedos, cerró sus manos sobre las de él. Cuando levantó la vista, sus pupilas se habían ampliado. Podía oír su respiración.

"Tessa," dijo. "No."

"No, ¿qué?" Ella se apartó de él, sin embargo, por instinto. Tal vez él no quería ser tocado, aunque en el puente, no le había parecido de esa manera ...

"Los hermanos me enseñaron el control," dijo, su voz tensa. "Tengo todo tipo de control, y los he aprendido a lo largo de décadas y décadas, y estoy usándolos todos para no empujarte contra la estantería y besarte hasta que ninguno de nosotros pueda respirar."

Ella levantó la barbilla. "¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?"

"Cuando yo era un Hermano Silencioso, no me sentía como un hombre ordinario lo hace", dijo. "Ni el viento en la cara o el sol en mi piel, o el tacto de la mano de otro. Pero ahora lo siento todo. Lo siento - demasiado. El viento es como un trueno, el sol quema, y tu tacto me hace olvidar mi propio nombre".

Una punzada de calor la atravezó, un calor que comenzó abajo en el estómago y se extendió a través de cada parte de su cuerpo. Una especie de calor que no había sentido en tantas décadas. Casi un siglo. Su piel se erizó completamente. "Te acostumbrarás al viento y al sol", dijo ella. "Pero tu tacto hace que me olvide de mi nombre también, y no tengo excusas. Sólo que te amo, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. No voy a tocarte si no lo quieres, Jem. Pero si esperamos hasta que la idea de estar juntos no nos asuste, podemos estar esperando mucho tiempo".

El aliento se le escapó en un silbido. "Dilo de nuevo."

Intrigada, comenzó: "Si esperamos hasta que -"

"No," dijo. "Lo que dijiste antes."

Ella inclinó su rostro hacia él. "Te amo," dijo ella. "Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré."

Ella no supo quién se movió hacia quién primero, pero él la agarró por la cintura y la besó antes de que pudiera tomar otro aliento. Esto no era como el beso en el puente. Esa había sido una comunicación silenciosa de labios en los labios, el intercambio de una promesa y un consuelo. Había sido dulce y demoledor, una especie de trueno suave.

Esta era una tormenta. Jem la estaba besando, fuerte y desesperadamente, y cuando ella abrió los labios de él con los de ella y probó el interior de su boca, se quedó sin aliento y tiró de ella con más fuerza contra él, sus manos se clavaban en sus caderas, apretándola más cerca de él mientras la exploraba con los labios y con la lengua, acariciándola, mordiéndola, y luego besándola de nuevo para calmar el escozor. En los viejos tiempos, cuando ella lo había besado, sabía a azúcar amargo: ahora él sabía a té y a –crema dental?

Pero ¿por qué no crema dental?. Incluso los cazadores de sombras centenarios tenían que lavarse los dientes. Una pequeña risita nerviosa se le escapó y Jem se retiró, mirando aturdido y deliciosamente desaliñado. Tenía el pelo en todas direcciones a causa de ella.

"Por favor, no me digas que te ríes porque te beso tan mal que es divertido", dijo, con una sonrisa torcida. Podía sentir su preocupación real. "Puedo estar un poco fuera de práctica".

"Los Hermanos Silenciosos no se besan un montón?", Bromeó Tessa, , alisando la frente de su suéter.

"No a menos que hubiera orgías secretas a las cuales no me hubieran invitado", dijo Jem. "Siempre me preocupó no haber sido muy popular."

Ella apretó su mano alrededor de su muñeca. "Ven aquí," dijo. "Siéntate – toma un poco de té. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte ".

El fue, como ella había pedido, y se sentó en el sofá de terciopelo, recostándose en los cojines que había cosido ella misma con telas que había comprado en India y Tailandia. Ella no pudo ocultar una sonrisa - él lucía sólo un poco mayor a como se veía cuando se había convertido en un Hermano Silencioso, como un joven común y corriente en jeans y suéter, pero él se sentó de la forma que u hombre victoriano lo haría- con la espalda recta y los pies apoyados en el suelo. Él atrapó su mirada y su propia boca se curvó hacia las esquinas. "Muy bien," dijo. "¿Qué tienes que mostrarme?"

En respuesta, ella se dirigió a la pantalla japonesa que se extendía por una esquina de la habitación, y se puso detrás de ella. "Es una sorpresa."

Su maniquí de modistería estaba allí, escondido del resto de la habitación. Ella no podía ver a Jem a través de la pantalla, sólo un contorno borroso de formas. "Háblame", dijo ella, tirando del suéter por la cabeza. "Dijiste que era una historia de Lightwoods, Fairchilds y Morgenstern. Sé un poco de lo que ocurrió - Recibí tus mensajes mientras estaba en el Laberinto -. Pero no sé cómo la Guerra Oscuro tuvo efecto en tu cura". Ella tiró el suéter sobre la parte superior de la pantalla. "¿Puedes contarme?"

"¿Ahora?", Dijo. Lo oyó poner la taza de té en el plato.

Tessa se quitó los zapatos y bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros, el sonido fuerte en la habitación tranquila. "¿Quieres que salga de atrás de esta pantalla, James Carstairs?"

"Por supuesto." Su voz sonaba estrangulada.

"Entonces empieza a hablar."

Jem habló. Habló de los días oscuros en Idris, del ejército de Oscuros de Sebastian Morgenstern, de Jace Herondale y Clary Fairchild y los niños Lightwood y su peligroso viaje a Edom.

"He oído hablar de Edom," dijo ella, con voz ahogada. "Se habla de el en el Laberinto Espiral, donde siguen las historias de todos los mundos. Un lugar donde fueron destruidos los Nephilim. Un terreno baldío".

"Sí," dijo Jem, un poco distraído. No podía verla a través de la pantalla, pero podía ver el contorno de su cuerpo, y eso era algo peor. "Baldíos quemándose. Muy… caliente".

Jem temía que los Hermanos Silenciosos hubieran tomado el deseo de él: que al mirar a Tessa iba a sentir amor platónico, pero no sería capaz de desearla, pero ocurrió lo contrario. No podía dejar de desear. Él deseaba, _pensó_, más de lo que nunca antes en su vida.

Ella claramente estaba cambiando su ropa. Había mirado hacia abajo a toda prisa cuando ella había empezado a deshacerse de sus pantalones vaqueros, pero no era como si pudiera olvidar la imagen, la silueta de ella, el pelo largo y piernas largas y hermosas -siempre había amado sus piernas .

Seguramente había sentido esto antes, cuando era un chico? Recordó la noche en su habitación cuando ella había impedido que destruyera su violín, y él la había querido entonces, la deseaba tanto que no había pensado en absoluto cuando la derrumbó sobre su cama. La habría despojado de su inocencia a continuación, y habría renunciado a su propia, sin detenerse, sin pensarlo ni un momento. Si no hubieran derribado su caja de yin fen. Si. Eso le había traído de vuelta, le recordó quién era, y cuando ella se había ido, había destrozado sus sábanas en tiras con los dedos por pura frustración.

Tal vez el solo recuerdo del deseo palidecía en comparación con el sentimiento mismo. O tal vez había estado más enfermo entonces, más débil. Él había estado muriendo, después de todo, y seguramente su cuerpo no podría haber sostenido _esto_.

"Una Fairchild y un Herondale," dijo ella. "Ahora, me gusta eso. Los Fairchilds han sido siempre prácticos y los Herondales - Bueno, tú sabes ". Ella sonaba divertida. "Tal vez ella le haga asentarse. Y no me digas que no necesita de sedimentación".

Jem pensó en Jace Herondale. En cómo él era como Will, como si alguien hubiera encendido una cerilla en Will y le dorara en fuego vivo. "No estoy seguro de se pueda asentar a un Herondale, y ciertamente no este."

"¿Él la ama? ¿A la chica Fairchild? "

"Nunca he visto a nadie tan enamorado, excepto por ..." Su voz se apagó, porque ella había salido de detrás de la pantalla, y ahora entendía lo que la había tomado tanto tiempo.

TERCERA PARTE

Llevaba un vestido de seda faille orquídea, el tipo de vestido que podría haber usado para cenar cuando habían estado comprometidos. Estaba atravezado por cuerdas de terciopelo blanco, hasta lo largo de la falda - llevaba puesta una crinolina?

Su boca se abrió. No podía evitarlo. Él la había encontrado hermosa a través de todas las edades cambiantes del siglo: hermosa en las ropas cuidadosamente cortadas de los años de la guerra, cuando estaba racionada tela. Hermosa en los elegantes vestidos de los años cincuenta y sesenta. Hermosa en faldas cortas y botas cuando el siglo llegaba a su fin.

Pero esto era lo que las chicas usaban cuando él comenzaba a notarlas, cuando primero le parecieron fascinantes, no molestas; cuando por primera vez notó la línea agraciada de un cuello o los límites dentro de una muñeca femenina. Esta era la Tessa que lo había cortado hasta la médula con el amor y la lujuria mezclados: un ángel carnal con un corsé que daba a su cuerpo la forma de un reloj de arena, levantando sus senos, dando forma a la llamarada de sus caderas.

Obligó a sus ojos a alejarse de su cuerpo. Ella había recogido su pelo, pequeños rizos escapaban sobre sus oídos, y su colgante de jade brillaba alrededor de su garganta.

"¿Te gusta?", Dijo. "Tuve que peinarme yo misma, sin Sophie, y encajar mis propios cordones ..." Su expresión era tímida y más que un poco nerviosa – esta siempre había sido una contradicción en el corazón de ella, que era una de las más valientes y sin embargo más tímidas que él había conocido. "Lo compré en Sotheby – una verdadera antigüedad, ahora, era demasiado dinero, pero me acordé de cuando yo era una niña. Me dijiste que la orquídea eran tu flor favorita y me había propuesto encontrar un vestido del color de una orquídea, pero nunca encontré uno antes de que – te fueras. Pero éste es. Teñido con anilina, espero, nada natural, pero pensé - Pensé que iba a recordarte". Ella levantó la barbilla.. "A nosotros. A lo que yo quería ser para tí, cuando pensé que estaríamos juntos".

"Tess", dijo, con voz ronca. Se puso de pie, sin saber cómo había llegado hasta allí. Dio un paso hacia ella, y luego otro. "Cuarenta y nueve mil doscientos setenta y cinco."

Ella supo de inmediato lo que quería decir. Él sabía que lo haría. Ella lo conocía como nadie en el mundo. "¿Estás contando los días?".

"Cuarenta y nueve mil doscientos setenta y cinco días desde la última vez que te besé," él dijo. "Y pensé en ti en todos y cada uno de ellos. No tienes que recordarme a la Tessa que amaba. Fuiste mi primer amor y serás el último. Yo nunca te he olvidado. Nunca de dejado de pensar en ti". Estaba lo bastante cerca para ver el pulso en su garganta. Para alcanzarla y levantar un rizo de su cabello. "Nunca".

Tenía los ojos medio cerrados. Ella extendió su mano para tomar la de él, con la que estaba acariciando su pelo. Su sangre estaba tronando a través de su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que le dolía. Ella bajó la mano de él hasta la blusa de su vestido. "El anuncio del vestido, dijo que no tenía botones," susurró. "Sólo los ganchos en la parte delantera. Más fácil para que una persona pueda hacerlo". Ella bajó la mano derecha, tomó su otra muñeca y la levantó. Ahora las dos manos de él estaban en su corpiño. "O deshacerlo". Sus dedos se curvaron sobre los de el, mientras muy deliberadamente, ella se desabrochaba el primer gancho del vestido.

Y luego el siguiente. Ella movió sus manos hacia abajo, sus dedos entrelazados con los de él, desabrochando hasta que el vestido quedo colgando abierto sobre su corsé, doblado hacia atrás a cada lado como pétalos de flores. Ella respiraba con dificultad; él no podía mantener los ojos del lugar donde su pendiente subía y bajaba al compás de sus jadeos. Él no se atrevía a moverse ni un milímetro más hacia ella: la deseaba, la deseaba demasiado. Quería deshacer su peinado y envolver su cabello alrededor de sus muñecas como cuerdas de seda. Él quería sus pechos en sus manos y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Quería cosas para las que no tenía nombre ni experiencia. Sólo sabía que si se movía una pulgada más cerca de ella, la barrera de vidrio de control que había construido en torno a sí mismo se rompería y no sabía qué iba a pasar.

"Tessa," dijo. "Estás segura-?"

Sus pestañas revolotearon. Aún tenía los ojos entrecerrados, sus dientes haciendo pequeñas medias lunas en el labio inferior. "Estaba segura entonces", dijo, "y estoy segura ahora."

Y ella puso las manos de él con firmeza en sus costados, donde su cintura se curvaba, a ambos lados de la llamarada de sus caderas.

Su control se rompió, una explosión silenciosa. La atrajo hacia él y se inclinó para besarla salvajemente fuerte. La oyó gritar de sorpresa y luego sus labios la silenciaron, su boca se abrió con impaciencia bajo la suya. Ella tenía las manos en su pelo, agarrándolo con fuerza, estaba parada de puntillas para besarlo. Se mordió el labio inferior, mordisqueó su mandíbula y él gimió, deslizando sus manos dentro de su vestido, siguiendo con los dedos la parte posterior de su corsé, su piel ardiendo a través de los bits de la camisola que podía sentir entre los cordones. Estaba lanzando sus zapatos, sacándose los calcetines, podía sentir el piso frío contra sus pies desnudos.

Ella dio un grito ahogado y se retorció más cerca en sus brazos. Deslizó sus manos fuera de su vestido y se apoderó de su falda. Ella hizo un ruido de sorpresa y luego se estaba sacando el vestido por la cabeza. Ella exclamó, riendo, mientras el vestido salía de la mayor parte del camino, pero se mantenía cerrado en los puños donde diminutos botones lo mantenían sujeto con fuerza. "Cuidado", bromeó, mientras sus dedos se movían frenéticamente para deshacer los botones. Se quitó el vestido y lo tiró a la esquina. "Es una antigüedad."

"También lo soy yo, técnicamente," dijo él, y ella se rió de nuevo, mirando hacia él, su rostro cálido y abierto.

Él había pensado en hacer el amor con ella antes; por supuesto que lo había hecho. Había pensado en el sexo cuando era un adolescente, porque eso era en lo que pensaban los chicos adolescentes, y cuando él se había enamorado de Tessa, él había pensado acerca de éso con ella. Pensamientos incipientes de hacer _cosas_, aunque no estaba seguro de que - imágenes de sus brazos y piernas pálidas, la sensación imaginaria de piel suave bajo sus manos.

Pero no se había imaginado esto: que podía haber risas, que podría ser cariñosa y cálida, así como apasionada. La realidad de eso, de ella, lo aturdía dejándolo sin aliento.

Ella se apartó de él y por un momento le entró el pánico. ¿Qué había hecho mal? La había herido, disgustado? Pero no, sus dedos se habían ido a la jaula de crinolina en su cintura, torciéndose y parpadeando. Luego ella levantó los brazos y les enroscó en el cuello de él. "Levántame", dijo. "Levántame, Jem."

Su voz era un ronroneo cálido. Él la tomó de la cintura, la levantó y la sacó fuera de sus enaguas, como si estuviera sacando una orquídea costosa de su maceta. Cuando la bajó de nuevo, llevaba sólo su corsé, cajones y medias. Sus piernas eran tan largas y hermosa como recordaba y había soñado.

El extendió sus brazos hacia ella, pero ella tomó sus manos. Seguía sonriendo, pero ahora había una cualidad pícara a la misma. "Oh, no", dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia él, sus pantalones vaqueros y suéter. "Tu turno".

Se quedó paralizado, y por un momento, presa del pánico, Tessa se preguntó si le había pedido demasiado. Había estado tanto tiempo desconectado de su cuerpo – una mente en una cáscara de carne que era ignorada en gran medida a menos que necesitara una runa para algún nuevo poder. Tal vez esto era demasiado para él.

Pero él tomó una respiración profunda, y sus manos se dirigieron al borde de su suéter. Lo sacó por la cabeza y salió con el pelo rizado adorablemente. No llevaba camisa debajo. Él la miró y se mordió el labio.

Ella se acercó a él, ojos y dedos curiosos. Ella lo miró antes de poner sus manos sobre él y le vio asentir, _Sí_.

Tragó saliva. Ella se había dejado llevar tan lejos hacia adelante como una hoja en la marea de sus recuerdos. Los recuerdos de James Carstairs, el muchacho con el cuál había estado comprometida, con quien había planeado casarse. Casi habían hecho el amor en el suelo de la sala de música en el Instituto de Londres. Ella había visto su cuerpo entonces, con el torso desnudo, su piel pálida como el papel y estirada sobre las costillas prominentes. El cuerpo de un niño moribundo, a pesar de que siempre había sido hermoso para ella.

Ahora su piel estaba sobre sus costillas y el pecho en una capa de músculo liso; su pecho era ancho, estrechándose hacia una cintura delgada. Ella puso sus manos sobre él tentativamente; era cálido y duro bajo su toque. Podía sentir las cicatrices tenues de antiguas runas, pálidas contra su piel dorada.

Su aliento silbó sus entre dientes mientras ella pasaba sus manos por su pecho y bajaba hacia sus brazos, recorriendo la curva de sus bíceps, dándole forma bajo sus dedos. Ella le recordó luchando con los otros Hermanos en Cader Idris - y por supuesto él había luchado en la batalla de la Ciudadela, los Hermanos Silenciosos siempre estaban listos para la batalla, aunque rara vez lo hacían. De alguna manera ella había nunca pensado en lo que podría significar para Jem, una vez que ya no estaba muriendo.

Le castañeteaban los dientes un poco; se mordió los labios para mantenerlos en silencio. El deseo estaba abriéndose paso a través de ella, y también un poco de miedo: ¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto? ¿En realidad está sucediendo?

"Jem", susurró. "Estás tan ..."

"Asustado?" Puso su mano en su mejilla, donde la marca negra de la Hermandad todavía se mantenía, en el arco de su pómulo. "Horrible?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eres hermoso?" Pasó la mano por la curva desnuda de su hombro hasta el cuello; temblaba. _Eres hermoso, James Carstairs._ "¿No has visto a todo el mundo mirándote en el puente? Eres mucho más hermoso que yo", murmuró, deslizando sus manos alrededor de él para tocar los músculos de la espalda; tensándose bajo la presión de sus dedos. "Pero si lo suficientemente tonto para quererme, entonces no voy a cuestionar mi buena fortuna."

El volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y ella lo vio tragar. "Durante toda mi vida", dijo, "cuando alguien dice la palabra 'hermoso' es tu cara la que veo. Tú eres mi propia definición belleza, Tessa Gray".

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Se puso en puntillas – siempre había sido una chica alta, pero Jem era aún más alto- y puso su boca a un lado de la garganta, besándolo suavemente. Sus brazos se acercaron alrededor de ella, apretándola contra él, su cuerpo duro y caliente, y ella sintió otra punzada de deseo. Esta vez ella lo mordisqueó, mordió la piel donde el hombro se curvaba en su cuello.

Todo salió al revés. Jem hizo un sonido bajo en su garganta y de repente estaban en el piso y ella estaba encima de él, su cuerpo amortiguando su caída. Ella lo miró con asombro. "Que pasó?"

Él parecía desconcertado también. "No podía soportar más."

Su pecho se llenó de calidez. Había pasado tanto tiempo, que casi había olvidado la sensación de besar a alguien con tanta fuerza que sus rodillas se debilitaron. Se levantó sobre los codos. "Tessa -"

"No pasa nada malo", dijo ella con firmeza, ahuecando su rostro entre las manos. "_Nada_. ¿Entiendes? "

Él entrecerró los ojos en ella. "¿Me hiciste tropezar?"

Ella se echó a reír; su corazón aún latía fuerte, estaba mareada de alegría y alivio y terror, todo al mismo tiempo. Pero ella lo había visto antes, había visto la forma en que miraba a su pelo cuando estaba abajo, había sentido sus dedos en ella, acariciándola tentativamente, cuando él la había besado en el puente. Levantó la mano y tiró de los pines, lanzándolos al otro lado del cuarto.

Su cabello cayó hacia abajo, derramándose sobre sus hombros, hasta la cintura. Se inclinó hacia delante para que rozara su rostro, su pecho desnudo.

"¿Te importa?", Susurró.

"A medida que se desarrolla," dijo él, contra su boca, "No me importa. Me parece que prefiero estar recostado ".

Ella se rió y pasó la mano hacia abajo del cuerpo de Jem. El se retorció, arqueándose bajo su toque. "Para una antigüedad", murmuró ella, "que se vendería a muy buen precio en Sotheby. Todas tus partes están trabajando bastante bien."

Sus pupilas se dilataron y luego se echó a reír, su cálido aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla. "Había olvidado lo que se siente al ser objeto de tus burlas, creo", dijo él. "Nadie se burla de Hermanos Silenciosos."

Ella había tomado ventaja de su distracción para librarlo de sus vaqueros. poca ropa distractora entre ellos ahora. "Ya no estás en la Hermandad", dijo ella, pasando sus dedos a través de su estómago, por el pelo fino justo debajo de su ombligo y su suave pecho desnudo. "Y yo estaría muy decepcionada si tu permanecieras en silencio."

Él la atrajo hacia abajo. Sus manos se enterraron en su cabello. Y se estaban besando de nuevo, con las rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas, sus palmas se preparaban contra su pecho. Sus manos recorrieron su pelo una y otra vez, y ella podía sentir cada vez su cuerpo tensándose hacia el de ella, sus labios presionando contra los suyos cada vez más fuerte. No eran besos salvajes, no ahora: eran decadentes, creciendo en intensidad y fervor cada vez que se separaban y volvían a unirse.

El llevó las manos a los cordones de su corsé y tiró de ellos. Ella se movió para mostrarle que también estaba fijo al frente, pero él ya había empezado a desatar la parte delantera. "Mis disculpas," dijo el, "a la antigüedad", y luego, a la manera de Jem, arrancó el corsé abierto por la parte delantera y la echó a un lado. Debajo estaba la camisola, la cual ella subió sobre su cabeza y dejó caer a un lado.

Ella respiró hondo. Estaba desnuda delante de él ahora, como nunca lo había estado antes.

CUARTA PARTE

Jem tenía la sensación de que más tarde sus manos le ardían (nunca antes había roto un corsé), pero por el momento, no podía sentir nada más que a Tessa. Estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, sus ojos muy abiertos, el pelo cayendo había abajo sobre sus hombros y pechos desnudos. Parecía Venus surgiendo de las olas, con sólo el colgante de jade para cubrirla, brillando contra su piel.

"Creo," dijo ella, en voz alta y entrecortada, "que necesito que me beses ahora."

Alzó la mano para atraerla hacia abajo, agarrándose de sus delgados hombros. Le dio la vuelta para quedar encima de ella, haciendo equilibrio sobre sus codos, cuidadoso de su peso. Pero a ella no parecía importarle. Se acomodó bajo él, curvando su cuerpo para adaptarse al suyo. La suavidad de sus pechos se apretó contra su pecho, el hueco de sus caderas era una taza para él y sus pies desnudos corrían por sus pantorrillas.

Un sonido bajo, oscuro y necesitado salió de la garganta de Jem, un sonido que él apenas reconocía como proveniente de si mismo. Un sonido que hizo que las pupilas de Tessa se expandieran y su respiración se acelerara. "Jem", dijo ella, "Por favor, Jem," y ella volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, acunando su mejilla sobre su cabello suelto.

Se inclinó sobre ella. Habían llegado a este punto antes. El recordaba esto. Que a ella le gusta ser besada en la línea que recorría su garganta, y que si el seguía la forma de su clavícula con su boca, ella lloraría y clavaría sus dedos en su espalda. Y si hubiera estado aterrorizado de lo que venía después - sin saber qué hacer, o cómo complacerla- sus pensamientos fueron arrasados de prisa por la respuesta de ella: sus suaves gemidos mientras pasaba sus manos por sus piernas, le besaba el pecho y el estómago.

"Mi Jem," susurró mientras la besaba. "James Carstairs. Ke Jian Ming ".

Nadie le había llamado por su nombre de nacimiento en más de medio siglo. Era tan íntimo como una caricia.

No estaba del todo seguro de cómo se habían deshecho del resto de sus ropa, sólo que de alguna manera ellos yacían sobre los restos destrozados de su vestido de seda y sus enaguas. Tessa no era tan suave y flexible bajo él como lo había imaginado hace tanto tiempo, pero era sensible y exigente, levantaba la cara para ser besada una y otra vez, pasando sus manos sobre él, cada roce de sus dedos encendiendo chispas en las terminaciones nerviosas que había temido durante mucho tiempo hubiesen muerto .

Fue mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Estaba rodeado de ella, su olor a jabón de agua de rosas y su piel suave y su confianza implícita. No era sólo que ella confiaba en que él no iba a lastimarla; que era más que eso. Ella confiaba en que su inexperiencia no importaba, que no importaba nada, excepto que estaban los dos y que siempre habían tratado de hacer al otro feliz. Cuando él vaciló y dijo, "Tessa, no sé cómo…" ella susurró contra su boca y puso sus manos donde debían ir.

Una especie de aleccionamiento, pero el mejor y más gentil que jamás él había recibido. Nunca se habría imaginado esto, que sus respuestas serían reflejadas, que el placer de ella sería magnificado en el suyo propio. Que cuando él deslizó las manos por sus piernas ella se envolvería alrededor de la cintura por su propia voluntad. Que cada pensamiento huiría de su cabeza a excepción de la sensación de ella debajo de él y luego a su alrededor mientras lo guiaba a dónde él necesitaba estar.

Se oyó gritar a si mismo como si estuviera lejos mientras se enterraba en ella. "Tessa." Se aferró a sus hombros como si así pudiera recuperar el control. "Tessa, oh Dios, Tessa, mi Tessa." La coherencia le había abandonado por completo. Farfulló algo más, no en Inglés, más no sabía qué, y sintió que ella apretaba sus brazos alrededor de él.

Respiraba entrecortadamente mientras se movía, luchando desesperadamente para aferrarse a sí mismo, porque no quería que se terminara, no todavía. Tenía los ojos cerrados; la luz resplandecía detrás de sus párpados. Tanta luz. Oyó la voz de Tessa, susurrando su nombre; estaban tan cerca, más cerca de lo que nunca había creído posible. Sus manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo para agarrarlo de la cintura. Había una línea delgada de concentración entre sus cejas; tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, las mejillas escarlata brillante, y cuando ella trató de decir su nombre otra vez, éste fue ahogado por un jadeo irregular. Una de sus manos voló hacia su boca y ella mordió con fuerza sus dedos mientras su cuerpo se tensaba alrededor de él.

Era como un partido de yesca. El último vestigio de su control se evaporó. Enterró la cara contra su cuello mientras la luz detrás de sus ojos se fracturaba en colores caleidoscópicos. Había llevado consigo la oscuridad de la Ciudad Silenciosa incluso cuando había dejado la Hermandad. Y ahora que ella había abierto su alma y había dejado entrar la luz, era brillante.

Nunca había imaginado esto. Él ni siquiera había llegado a imaginar esto.

Cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta que aún la aferraba con fuerza, su cabeza inclinada hacia el hombro de ella. Ella estaba respirando suave y regularmente, con la mano en su pelo, acariciándolo, murmurando palabras cariñosas.

Él se apartó de ella de mala gana, rodando parar hacer que quedaran frente a frente. La mayor parte de la luz del día se había ido; se miraron el uno al otro en un crepúsculo oscuro que suavizaba los bordes ásperos. El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras extendía la mano para deslizar el pulgar por su labio inferior.

"¿Estás bien?", Dijo, con voz ronca. "¿Era eso -" Se interrumpió, dándose cuenta con horror que el brillo de sus ojos eran lágrimas. Uno rodó por su mejilla, sin control.

"Tessa?" Podía oír el pánico salvaje en su propia voz. Ella le dio una sonrisa rápida y temblorosa, pero era Tessa. Ella nunca se mostraría decepcionada. ¿Y si había sido terrible para ella? Él había pensado que era increíble, perfecto; había pensado que su cuerpo se rompería en pedazos al sentir tanta felicidad a la vez. Y había pensado que ella había respondido, pero ¿qué sabía él? . Maldijo su propia inexperiencia, su arrogancia y su orgullo. ¿Qué le había hecho pensar que podría –

Ella se sentó, inclinándose sobre la mesa de café, sus manos haciendo algo que no podía ver. Su cuerpo desnudo fue esbozado en el crepúsculo, insoportablemente hermoso. Él la miró con su corazón tartamudeando. En cualquier se levantaría, se pondría la ropa, le diría que lo amaba, que siempre lo amaría pero no de esa manera. Que lo suyo no era una pasión, sino una amistad.

Y él se había dicho a sí mismo que podía soportar eso, antes de llegar al puente a confesarse. Se había dicho a sí mismo que podía tener su amistad y nada más, que era mejor que no estar cerca de ella en absoluto.

Pero ahora que él s_abía_, ahora que habían compartido el aliento, el cuerpo y el alma, ya no podía dar un paso atrás. Ser sólo su amigo, nunca tocarla de nuevo, le desgarraría en mil pedazos. Sería más agonía de lo que el fuego celestial jamás había sido.

Ella se volvió hacia él, sosteniendo algo en sus manos.

"Jem?", Dijo ella.

QUINTA PARTE

"Jem, estás a miles de kilómetros de distancia!" Ella se había envuelto en una manta gris que estaba sobre el sofá; se se sentó junto a él; las lágrimas se habían ido y lucía cálida y sonriente. "Honestamente, si lo que acabamos de hacer no conseguir llamar tu atención, no sé lo que haría."

Él la miró fijamente. "Pero estabas llorando", dijo, por fin.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad. "Porque soy feliz. Porque fue maravilloso ".

El expulsó el aliento en una oleada de alivio. "Así que fue - ¿estuvo bien? Yo podría ser mejor, podríamos practicar - "

Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y cerró la boca.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por la cara de Tessa. "Oh, vamos a practicar", dijo. "Tan pronto como esté listo."

"No tengo más citas esta tarde", dijo él con gravedad.

Ella se sonrojó. "Tu cuerpo puede necesitar tiempo para… para recuperarse."

"No," dijo, y esta vez se permitió un pequeño matiz de complacencia. "No, yo no lo creo."

Ella se sonrojó aún más y a él le encantaba hacerla ruborizar; siempre le había gustado. "Bueno, _Yo_ necesito cinco minutos, por lo menos!", Dijo. "Y necesito que veas esto. ¿Por favor? "

Ella le tendió una hoja de papel. Su expresión era sorprendentemente grave; limpiaba su presunción, y también su deseo de burlarse de ella. Sin atreverse a hablar, tomó el papel de ella y lo desdobló.

Se aclaró la garganta. "Puedo haber estado bromeando, antes," dijo ella, "cuando te dije que era dueña de este piso bajo el nombre de Bedelia Codfish".

Se quedó mirando la escritura del apartamento en Queen's Gate. Estaba a nombre de Tessa, o algo parecido. No Tessa Gray, sin embargo, tampoco Tessa Herondale. Estaba a nombre de Tessa Herondale Carstairs.

"Cuando hablé con Magnus en Idris, después de la Guerra Mortal," dijo ella, "Me dijo que había soñado que estabas curado. Ya sabes cómo es Magnus. A veces sus sueños se cumplen. Así que me permití tener esperanza por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Yo sabía que era poco probable, si no imposible. Sabía que podían ser muchos años. Pero tu me pediste casarme contigo una vez, hace mucho tiempo. Y en cierto modo, esta es nuestra noche de bodas. A consumación bastante pospuesta". Ella le sonrió, mordiéndose el labio, claramente nerviosa. Sus dedos trabajaron en la manta que sostenía a su alrededor. "No debería haber tomado prestado tu apellido, quizá, pero siempre he sentido en mi sangre que somos familia."

"Tessa Herondale Carstairs," susurró él. "Nunca deberías preocuparte por tomar prestado mi apellido cuando sabes que puedes mantenerlo" .

Dejó que la hoja de papel se deslizara de su mano y tomó la de ella. Ella inclinó sobre su regazo y él la abrazó con fuerza, aún contra la sensación de ahogo en su garganta.

Ella nunca había renunciado a él. Recordó cuando le había dicho a Will que él le había dado fe, cuando Will no tenía ninguna en sí mismo. Él siempre había esperado lo mejor para Will, aunque Will no lo esperara para sí mismo. Y Tessa lo había hecho por él. Hacía tiempo que había perdido la esperanza de una cura, pero ella… ella siempre había esperado.

"_Mizpah,_ Tessa," susurró. "En verdad, porque ciertamente Dios estaba mirándonos mientras nos despedimos unos de otros. Y ha mirado hacia nosotros cuando ambos nos separamos de Will y nos trajo de vuelta el uno al otro ".

Ellos durmieron, acurrucados en las ruinas del vestido de Tessa, y más tarde se trasladaron al sofá. Estaba bastante oscuro, bebieron té frío e hicieron el amor de nuevo, esta vez más suave y lentamente hasta que Tessa agarró a Jem por los hombros y le suplicó ir más rápido. "_Dolcissimo, no appasionato_", dijo él con una sonrisa de tormento divertido.

"Oh?" Ella se agachó e hizo algo con la mano para lo cual el claramente no estaba preparado. Todo su cuerpo se tensó. Ella se rió mientras sus manos arañaban de repente su cintura. Subabello tapaba sus ojos. su piel brillaba por el sudor. Anteriormente, ella había cerrado los ojos, ahora lo observaba, el cambio en su expresión rompió el poco control que le quedaba mientras la forma de su boca jadeaba su nombre.

"_Tessa _-"

Y esta vez, ella se olvidó de morderse la mano para amortiguar los sonidos que hacía. Oh, bueno. Al diablo con los vecinos. Ella había estado en silencio durante casi un siglo.

"Tal vez eso fue más _presto_ de lo que había previsto", dijo él con una sonrisa, cuando yacían juntos después, encajados entre los cojines. "Pero entonces, hiciste trampa. Tu tienes más experiencia que yo ".

"Me gusta." Tessa le besó los dedos. "Voy a tener una gran cantidad de diversión mientras te enseño todo. No puedo esperar a que escuches música de rock and roll, Jem Carstairs. Y quiero ver que utilices un iPhone. Y un ordenador. Y viajar en el metro. ¿Has estado en un avión? Quiero estar en un avión contigo".

Jem seguía riendo. Su cabello era un desastre terrible, sus ojos eran oscuros y brillaban con la luz de la lámpara. Se veía como el chico que había sido, hace tantos años, pero también diferente. Este era un Jem que Tessa hasta ahora empezaba a conocer. Un joven Jem saludable, no un niño moribundo o un Hermano Silencioso. Un Jem que podía amarla con toda su fuerza mientras ella lo amara también.

"Vamos a tomar un avión", dijo. "Tal vez a Los Angeles."

Ella sonrió. Sabía por qué tenían que estar allí.

"Tenemos tiempo para hacerlo todo", dijo él, pasando uno de sus dedos por el lado de la cara de ella. "Tenemos para siempre."

No para siempre, pensó Tessa. Tenían un largo, largo tiempo. Toda una vida. Su tiempo de vida. Y ella lo iba a perder un día, como había perdido Will, y su corazón se rompería, ya se había roto antes. Y ella se propuso a sí misma levantarse de nuevo y seguir adelante, porque el recuerdo de haber tenido Jem sería mejor que nunca haberlo tenido en absoluto.

Ella era lo suficientemente sabio como para saberlo, ahora.

"Lo que dijiste antes," preguntó ella. "Acerca de que ese Jace Herondale ama a Clarissa Fairchild más que nadie que hayas conociso, excepto alguien … nunca terminaste la frase. ¿Quién era? "

"Yo iba a decir tú y yo y Will," dijo. "Pero suena bastante extraño decirlo, ¿no?"

"No es extraño en absoluto." Ella se acurrucó contra su costado. "Es completamente cierto. Siempre y para siempre, exactamente cierto ".


End file.
